


Что-то важное

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, OOC, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Наверное, именно из-за такой лиричности я и не умею смешно шутить...





	Что-то важное

**Author's Note:**

> На фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/9800002/25215474

Твой смех разрезает вязкую тишину зала — звонкий и светлый. Ты сидишь позади, далеко от платформы, на которой я пытаюсь шутить, но привлекаешь внимание — с яркими рыжими волосами, теплая, смеющаяся, зажмурив глаза и прижав ко рту миниатюрные ладони.

Я смотрю на тебя, как на восьмое чудо света.

Я не помню, чтобы хоть когда-то над моими штуками так смеялись.

Я не смешная — знаю и все равно прихожу каждый четверг в этот вечно пустующий в остальное время бар — ужасный кофе и один официант на десять столов, еще бы, — чтобы получить свою долю глухой тишины в ответ на выдуманные дома и на учебе шутки. Я учусь на дизайнера.

И не сказать чтобы я была уверена в том, что делаю своими руками хоть что-то хорошее. Но шутки.

Шутки мне нравятся.

В баре, даже будучи несмешной, я получаю маленький гонорар и могу потратить его на еду — потому что остальные мои деньги уходят на оплату коммунальных услуг и дороги от Намимори до Токио.

Ты не выглядишь студенткой — скорее школьницей, маленькая и милая, на тебе хочется задержать взгляд, и я смотрю во все глаза все отпущенные пять секунд.

Так сложно подолгу не смотреть на девушек, и особенно на тебя. Взгляд отрываю с болью — но надеюсь, что тебя мое внимание… не обидело.

Ты яркая. Словно звезда или солнце, сложно сказать. Красивая.

И смех у тебя красивый.

Ты первая, кто подходит ко мне после выступления — знаешь, обычно я людей боюсь и почти всегда радовалась, что никто не подходит, но ты — ты исключение.

Исключение с рыжими волосами и самым звонким смехом, что я когда-либо слышала.

— Эм, прости. Я так громко смеялась на той шутке про автобус… Я надеюсь, я не обидела тебя? — О, твой голос в отрыве от смеха — мягкий, слушала бы целыми днями, честное слово.

Я устало растягиваю губы в улыбке, которая затрагивает глаза.

Я надеюсь, ты заметишь это, потому что я тебя тоже обижать не хочу.

— Совсем нет. Мне было приятно. — Ты не спешишь отойти, и я, смешавшись, подумав, резко, должно быть, вскидываю перед собой руку. — Савада Тсунаеши, — представляюсь.

Кому я в последний раз представлялась? Медсестре в колледже?

Ты вдруг улыбаешься — так же тепло и ярко, как, должно быть, все делаешь, как выглядишь. Ты как солнце — одной улыбкой освещаешь мне всю прошлую и будущую жизнь.

Наверное, именно из-за такой лиричности я и не умею смешно шутить…

— Сасагава Киоко.

Ты жмешь мне руку.

С тех пор я чувствую, что моими руками создается нечто важное.


End file.
